


Lost Empire, Lost Trust

by chxrrybxllxt



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Atlantis, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), F/F, F/M, Human Park Jimin (BTS), Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Older Than Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Tease, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Minor Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Mythology - Freeform, Park Jimin is a Little Shit (BTS), Prince Jeon Jungkook, Royalty, Top Jeon Jungkook, with 500 years but whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxrrybxllxt/pseuds/chxrrybxllxt
Summary: "You followed me, you were stalking me, you called me dumb, you kidnapped me, you also kidnapped my friends, ruining their lives and now you're saying, no, forcing me to be your husband? Humans should really stop letting the trash into the ocean, all these plastic made you dumb."or, Jimin just wanted to have a great holiday with friends in Spain, but things don't always go as planned. Not when you're a destined mate with the descendant of Poseidon.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. You?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm glad the summary interested you enough to open my story!
> 
> I have posted a few times on Wattpad, but it was years ago. Since then, I didn't write anything. Especially not in English.
> 
> English isn't my first language, but I tried my best! I hope I can improve my skills while writing small tales (especially fantasy) ones on here.
> 
> I don't have a beta reader, so if anyone interested in helping me, I'd be very very thankful!
> 
> If you're an Armyonce, big big yes! If I'll write a BTS fic, you can be sure TWICE will appear in it and vice versa.
> 
> I think that was all I wanted to say before you'd start reading, so...
> 
> Enjoy! I hope you will.

Jimin hummed a song as he packed his hygiene stuff for the trip to Spain. He thought the night before, that he would put away the things he needed in the morning after he took a use of them. He had to get up early, and although he looked the pieces from a list, he still felt like something was missing. Maybe he forgot his hairbrush? No, it's already in his backpack. Could the face cream be left out? The boy knew he had everything done. His friends often mentioned how precise he was, but he thought because of his doubts, he would always be able to get everything Taehyung and Namjoon would leave at home. Even though Namjoon is incredibly smart, but he is quite scattered. And Tae may have grown older over the years, but he’s still bubbly like a kid.

When Jimin felt like he packed everything important in his luggage, called Taehyung. Three of them are going on this little adventure, and the brunette is the only one who can drive. It was more advisable to call the younger one than Namjoon. Tae and Nam live closer together, so Taehyung will pick up him sooner.

"Tae! Where are you? Do I still have time to grab a sandwich or we’ll eat something on the way?" Jimin instantly got to the point without greeting. Although he got up early, he hasn't had time to have breakfast yet. Their plane leaves around noon, so they’ll only eat lunch on the vehicle, too.

"Chim, two minutes and we're in front of your house. Get a stick of chocolate because I think we're late," He heard Namjoon's raspy morning voice. He took Taehyung's phone because the younger one can't concentrate when he's driving. Jimin thought they still had time, not actually thinking. Taehyung could be already driving.

"Delay?" Jimin chewed on his bottom lip and looked at the watch. They were indeed late. They wanted to leave earlier, due to it being Saturday and summer. Many people on the roads and, well, everywhere. The blonde didn't even look at the clock once while packing. "Okay, then a banana. Should I get you something?" He asked, already peeling the fruit.

"Tae wants chocolate, banana's enough for me too."

\--

Two minutes later, Jimin did hear the horn, ran out with his suitcase and backpack. They are going for two weeks and the boy packed very consciously. He was sure Taehyung, the fashion crazy, had filled the baggage with at least thirty shifts.

\--

Three-quarters of an hour. They arrived at the airport in forty-five minutes, they checked in for their flight. They could finally loosen up and eat in a diner. They arrived earlier than they thought. Jimin looked for a good Spanish breakfast on Google, so they choose not to sit in a Korean restaurant, but in a western one. Although there wasn't a Mediterranean meal in the diner, Jimin did not grieve, because hey, he is now traveling to Spain. He will experience what amazing Spanish flavors are like.

\--

On the plane, Jimin put on his earphones, Namjoon took out a book, and Taehyung found a new friend in the person sitting next to him. A few hours later, Jimin was tired of all his music, he got up and took a walk to the bathroom and back to move his legs.

They landed in Paris eleven hours later for the transfer. The blond boy felt sorry for not being able to look around the City of Love as he had ever wanted to get here. However Jimin was already so excited about Barcelona, he forgot his grief in moments. In two hours they'll arrive.

\--

"Barcelona!" Taehyung roared as soon as they escaped from the airport to the city. "Finally! Let's go to the hotel, drop our clothes because I don't know about you, but I'm totally sweaty."

The friends took a taxi and went to the hotel they booked. It was not a large luxury one, but it was nice and tidy. Jimin tried the bed in his room. He’s sure will sleep very well there.

\--

"No, no, left" Namjoon sighed as he tried to navigate Taehyung. They rented a car for the duration of their stay, so they don’t have to spend on taxis and Uber’s. Taehyung doesn’t seem to have a good relationship with the roads here. They were currently trying to find the beach, they wanted to take a dip in the sea. They all felt they didn’t need to rest after the long flight. In the evening, they decided to look around the city.

"Will we see sharks?" The youngest asked once they were all a little white from the sun cream, sunglasses on the heads of each of them.

"I don't think so," Namjoon shrugged and got up. "I'll take a walk. Do you want to come?" Taehyung nodded. Jimin shook his head no.

"I'll stay. Maybe I'll go closer to the water and dip my toes in it. I'll wait for you here" He waved to the other two and turned back to the sea.

After Tae and Nam left, Jimin lay down and closed his eyes. He knew he shouldn’t fall asleep, especially not in sunglasses, but the fatigue had come out on him now. So he took a nap.

He haven’t slept for long because when he got up, the Sun was still high. His friends weren’t anywhere yet. Jimin sat up and looked around. There were a little more people on the beach than when he fell asleep. He noticed two men who, though not staring specifically, were quite striking as they took short glances in his direction. They seemed to be quarreling over something. One who was taller and more muscular with a darker skin tone looked calmer than the shorter, rather pale man. They were both very handsome, but there was something strange about them. Jimin tore his gaze away, picked up the little bag that contained their briefcases, and walked closer to the sea.

The hair stood up on Jimin's neck as he saw the two men walking towards him. He pretended not to be afraid, but he was anxious. He might be extroverted and a social butterfly, but those two guys were odd. Jimin took a deep breath. He saw the two men walking past him without taking another look at him.

The blonde didn’t tell Namjoon and Taehyung how weird of a time he had on the beach. Yet, when they were walking in the market in the evening, he noticed one of the men. The taller one was there and staring at him.

"I'll go over there and ask what's his problem!" Taehyung was angry. He headed after the stranger, but the guy also moved, disappearing behind a stall. They didn't find him later.

"Ghost?" Jimin stared at the wall with wide eyes. They gathered the next morning together in Namjoon's room.

"You're stupid" Taehyung grumbled. He wasn't a morning person. He would have slept for hours, but they had to wake up earlier, because of their schedule.

"What if we saw a ghost? He haunted us because … because …"

"Because we're too hot for his liking? No taste" Taehyung answered back when Jimin could not find the right words.

Namjoon snorted. "Of course, ghost. I don't think that kid is normal, the next time we see him, I'll be the one to go after him."

"I guess … What if the guy just likes our little Chim?" Taehyung chuckled and pushed Jimin.

"Shut up. It's scary and if it’s true, the guy is creepy and I would never want anything from him" Jimin sulked and got up from the bed. "Anyway, I'll see what breakfast is on offer at the cafe down there."

\--

He was there again. The boys decided to see the sights of the city and the voyeur was there at the cathedral. Now not alone, the pale guy and someone else was there with him. The unfamiliar one was as tall as him and they quite looked similar. Maybe they were brothers. Jimin gathered all his courage. When Namjoon and Taehyung turned away, Jimin walked towards the three men.

The kneaded one now didn't hide, put his hands in his pockets, and turned to Jimin with his whole body. That was the point when all Jimin's courage got into a trance. He paused and blinked before moving again.

"Are you following me?" Jimin asked not as confidently as he would have liked.

To his great surprise, the boy began to laugh. "Sure, sweetheart. How can I know you’re not the one following me? Your friend even came after me and now you’re here. Aren’t you think you’re a little crazy?"

Jimin shook his head in disbelief. He was right. He only saw the boy in the beloved places of the city - with many other people around.

"I- I genuinely sorry” Jimin bowed in front of the three of them. He felt his whole face heating up, they surely thought he was insane.

Jimin looked once again at the men and ran back.

\--

On the third day, they visited the beach again. This time they didn’t go separate. They threw the beach ball at each other in the water, laughing while tossing funny remarks at the other. They knew it was for the playtime, no one felt offended by it.

Korea is surrounded by sea all around, Jimin grew up on the waterfront, but it was different. Here he felt free.

He has too many responsibilities at home. Jimin wants to think of himself as a strong person, but in reality, he shatters when faced with a bigger challenge. It takes a while for him to gather himself and solve the problem. There are moments when he feels confident in himself, but it can change in seconds. The blonde may not be as smart as Namjoon, but with the cute appearance, no one would think how much wit he has. But even so, he can’t control his emotions. He grew up in a happy family as the oldest boy brother, because of this, he was faced with many expectations. He was gay didn't help either. Jimin doesn’t mention his sexuality to many people, though he doesn’t even say he would be straight. He simply diverts the subject when it comes to his love life.

Jimin stopped giggling. He felt a hand around his ankle. Jimin started screaming and extended his arms towards his friends. In vain he moved his leg, the grip didn't get any weaker. Taehyung and Namjoon jerked him forward, Jimin stepped and fell onto the two boys. A torn tendril came to the surface of the water.

"Jimin, are you all right?" Taehyung frowned. Jimin could say he was worried, but the whole situation came out strange. Was he seriously crazy? Paranoid? He watched too many thriller movies last month, but was really his imagination playing with him?

"I felt it! I swear! It was a palm on my ankle and fingers wrapped around me" The elder turned his head away and rubbed the place where he could still feel the handprint. "Cursed"

"Cursed your ass," Namjoon groaned. "Let's go, we had a long afternoon."

\--

Nothing happened for two days. No stranger creepy men were seen, no one grabbed Jimin's ankle either. Probably because they were hiking. They were outdoors, not in the water.

Their first week was coming to the end, so Namjoon agreed to invite the other two boys into a fancy restaurant.

Jimin felt nauseous at dinner. He was drinking water, but it was never enough. He was constantly thirsty. He felt like he was starting to get a fever, too. "Guys, I have to go to the bathroom"

Jimin washed his face and looked in the mirror, saw that it was completely red. Yes, he was sick.

"I think I got a sunstroke," Jimin sighed as he sat back down.

"Then you'll spend tomorrow in your room…"

\--

Jimin had enough of the four walls, even if he wasn't feeling too well. He took a vitamin pill and walked out of the hotel. The boy didn’t want his two friends to stay there with him, so he told them earlier to go and have fun.

Jimin went down to the beach again. He may have had a terrifying experience last time, but he adored the shore. It was the only place he could go without getting lost later, without a phone. Not the best choice for sake of his current condition.

Jimin sat down on the dry sand and enjoyed the sea licking his feet. He closed his eyes and sunbathed. It was perhaps Jimin's dumbest idea to date, but he enjoyed the cooling water of the sea and the warm rays of the Sun.

The blonde stood up and he was a little dizzy but walked inward into the sea. He pulled on his mid-thigh shorts, as he hadn't planned to go in until it was wet. He just wanted a little more of that pleasant temperature. Jimin looked around, but it seemed the beach at dinner time wasn't very popular. There were fewer and fewer people there, and maybe, but only maybe Jimin should have gone back to his room. Namjoon and Taehyung are probably already looking for him.

But his fever was so high that the temperature went down, Jimin just enjoyed standing still in the water more and more.

Farther away, he heard a splash. Fish? Jimin was very hopeful, he had always loved fish and was very interested in aquatic life. Jimin watched with sly eyes. When he heard the splash again, he could already associate a picture with it. A beautiful fin in a clear shade of mulberry stood out from the water. It was different from the animals Jimin knew. The fin was long and thin. He went closer.

"How pretty," Jimin grumbled and then the foreign fish disappeared, a few moments away from Jimin reappeared. The boy was distraught and was about to walk out of the sea.

He felt a strong pull on both feet and was underwater in seconds. He screamed, no one heard him. He tried to flutter his limbs, but they didn't move. As if he was paralyzed. He felt like he was going to die. Jimin opened his eyes and a familiar face stared back at him. The air left Jimin's body.

-

When he regained his consciousness, it felt like days had passed. His eyelashes were heavy, he could barely open his eyes. It was as if his lungs were also weighing tons as he took a deeper breath. He sat up on the bed he was lying on and after wiping out the fatigue that was still in him after a long sleep, he looked around.

The whole room was glowing in different shades of blue. Gold shone on the legs of the furniture here and there. Azure blue was the most dominant color that appeared on the bedding, on the wall, even on the small pillows next to the coffee table. The whole room had a special feeling in it. It wasn't too big, but Jimin was sure it was still bigger than his living room and bedroom combined. It had quite a royal feeling. There were unique patterns on the wall, furniture, corals, and shells.

Jimin sighed deeply, but the discomfort was still there in his chest. He still felt sick, but he was a little better than when he was on the beach. He was wondering where he was. Did he actually drown and now he's in heaven? His next thought was to find Kraken, the goldfish he had accidentally dropped into the toilet at the age of eight. He wanted to apologize.

When he got out of bed, an unknown but distinctly pretty woman entered the room without knocking. They were both surprised.

"Excuse me?" Jimin frowned and put his hands on his hips.

“I excuse you” She smiled and stood in front of Jimin. She was barely four inches shorter. Now that they were closer together, Jimin could see her features clear. She had large and gleaming brown eyes, a characteristical nose, and bright pink lips. She was really pretty. “I’m Sana” The girl, Sana, was still smiling and bowed to Jimin.

"Mhm… where are we?" Jimin folded his arms in front of his chest, he stared at her. It was weird that he wasn’t scared. He was in a stranger's house yet the first thing he did was not jumping out of the window. There wasn’t even one. And still, the room and the woman didn’t suggest danger. She had a cheerful face.

"In your room, where would you be elsewhere?" Sana chuckled as if Jimin had asked great nonsense.

Jimin wasn't thrilled with her response but decided to say nothing.

“Then … let me look around where my room is.” The boy stepped to the side and Sana stepped with him, right in front of Jimin. "Hey!" Jimin tried to get out, but the smile melted from the woman's face and she wouldn't let Jimin leave.

“You have to stay here” Sana picked up the first aid box Jimin hadn’t even noticed was in her hand so far. “I’m a healer, I have to see how you're doing. But if you think so, later I'll show you around” Sana began to smile again.

Jimin shook his head but sat back on the bed. "Where am I?" He asked again, and when she had the same expression as before, Jimin cut to into her words. “City … village, country. Anything. Where am I?"

Sana stared at her bare feet for a moment, as if she didn't know if she could tell. She looked up and leaned close to Jimin. "Atlantis"

Jimin scoffed angrily. "If you don't want to tell me, don't do it, but don't joke around" Sana didn't speak for a while, just checked Jimin's vital signs. She shrugged her petite shoulders.

“I’m not here to convince you. You’ll see it yourself. I finished here. I tell the Great Lord that you are well, and although the journey has worn you out, you will survive. He doesn't have to worry. ”

"What does it mean that I will survive?" Jimin snorted.

“That you’re not going to die, dummy,” Sana chuckled. The boy wanted to change the way he asked the question because he indeed had asked it in the wrong way. He had plenty of others, too, but Sana already left the room.

Jimin immediately got up and went out the door to go after the woman, but she was already gone. The boy then thought he would discover the place where he was being held and mind out a possible escape plan.

He still wasn’t nervous, he thought they had been given some drug or medicine because knowing himself would already go mad. But he just walked loosely down the hall.

Like his room, the house (was it a house at all? Or rather a mansion?) was also adorned in blue and gold. Everything was really beautiful and it looked pretty expensive. When Jimin reached an intersection, he used nursery rhymes to decide where to go. He knew that if he just decided randomly, he would choose the worst path, down to the torture chamber. It was also a miracle that he hasn’t been caught so far. And strange.

He finally turned left. Jimin walked even further than the previous hallway when he finally heard voices. He already thought the building was completely extinct. He walked closer and poked his head out from behind the wall to find out who and how many people were talking.

It looked like a small gathering. With lots and lots of topless guys. Jimin grimaced and looked around to see if he recognized his kidnapper, but nothing. Until, of course, someone noticed his blonde hair and big brown eyes peeking.

"Hey, you!" Someone shouted and pointed at him. Jimin was surprised, but didn't waste any more time, turned around, and started running in the direction he came from.

He wanted to run back into the room because he didn't know how safe the rest of the building was.

But unfortunately, he got lost, of course. The voices got closer and closer, so when Jimin saw the first door that had popped up since he started running. He opened it without thinking and leaned against it. If they wanted to open it, they maybe would believe it was closed.

As he waited for the unknown faces to disappear, he looked around the room.

It wasn't much bigger than the room where Jimin woke up, but it still looked different. There was a table in the middle of the room and a huge bed by the wall.

"What, five sleep in this one?" Jimin went over and flopped down on it, sprung a bit. As the men ran away in front of the door, Jimin sighed happily and looked out. There was no one in the hallway, just again.

The boy sighed in relief and continued on his way.

There weren’t too many doors on this floor, but looking into every one of them, they were both bedrooms and both empty. There was a smaller door at the very end of the hallway. He opened in there too.

He noticed his two lying friends, Namjoon and Taehyung, on the bed. He couldn't believe they were here too. If all three of them have been kidnapped, it may not be easy to escape. However, he noticed that although they were two, they had a much smaller room. Was Jimin privileged?

"Nam, Tae!" Jimin whisper-yelled as he crouched down next to their bed and tried to wake them up. "Get up now!" He tried to push them harder, but nothing. Jimin even looked at their pulse, but it seemed normal. They could have given them some very hard drugs to sleep so deeply.

“Jimin? I told you I could lead you around later.” Jimin didn’t hear Sana come in, but even so, now he didn’t treat the woman calmly at all and didn’t find her sympathetic like at first he kinda did.

"Where the hell are we and what the hell do you want from us ?!" Jimin thought it would have been the right reaction at first, and Sana seemed to expect it. Jimin didn't move. The truth was that he was afraid of what would happen if he jumped on the woman, as somehow all three of them got here, in this building. Namjoon and Taehyung couldn't tell they were small and light. Also, Sana mentioned something ‘Great Lord’, so it just fell to Jimin that it wasn’t a three- or four-man thing. He had a feeling they will be sold on the dark web.

“Now you have to settle with me and I can’t say much. It's just maybe that you'll have a lot of roles here yet. And your friends came here because the Great Lord noticed you were close to each other, and well, he isn't heartless either, he didn't want you to feel alone."

“So instead of just kidnapping me, you brought my friends here too, so you ruined their lives as well? Sounds fantastic, thank you so much to the idiot who came up with this idea!” Jimin roared, but Sana didn't care. Jimin did not let go of the hands of Namjoon and Taehyung while the healer was working. Jimin looked down at her body as a sparkling light caught his eye. And that’s when it fell out to him that Sana was in a bikini. It covered quite a lot, especially the bottom, well, it was knee-length pants. But she must have taken it in some special place or done it by hands because it looked pretty unique, there were little shells strung on the bikini part that went to the pants and kept the two pieces together. There were pastel colors on it, which was in slight contrast with the girl's bright orange hair.

“Are we still in Spain? You don’t seem like you're from here, no offense though” Sana’s rather conspicuous East Asian traits and white-glowing skin stood out from those who were living in the Mediterranean countryside. Or at least among the Spaniards for sure.

“Yes, I was already born here, but my mothers told me that my ancestors were from Japan. You’ll be surprised to learn how many Japanese and Koreans live here. However compared to how big mainland China is and the population, you'll barely see Chinese people. But really, Atlantis is very much colored, there is no nation whose successor you would not find here,” Sana recounted with a soft smile on her face.

Jimin snorted. She tries to feed him the tale of Atlantis again. Great.

"And tell me, why am I so important to Atlantis?" Jimin went into the game to see if he could get something important out of her.

“I’ve already said, I can’t say why, because the Great Lord wants to let you know about it. But he's outside of the metropolis now, so you have to wait until tonight to find out. ”

Jimin didn't want to leave the room with Sana. The healer said it could be that Taehyung and Namjoon stay asleep for a few more days or even weeks, as they seem to have been more worn out by the trip than Jimin.

It seemed less tempting to come up with a plan so that he knew his friends were lying unconscious. And if there was some kind of mafia shit, then the rooms were the safest.

Jimin hoped it wouldn’t take days for Namjoon and Taehyung to wake up.

Jimin lay down in the small part among his friends and pulled himself in a fetal pose, trying to fall back asleep in case a bad dream just started, it just didn't have time to get any worse. He tried to get used to the breathing technique that Taehyung had taught him. The poor boy struggled with anger issues and later anxiety and since they had no money for a psychologist, Taehyung had to learn for himself what and how to calm himself down. Jimin was very proud of him. Taehyung could stand up from his hard childhood and mental problems to begin modeling later. He still doesn’t have much popularity, but he makes enough money to live a normal life and loves to do it. He tells Jimin that if he becomes famous, he will be a fashion designer and Jimin supports him.

Namjoon was different. While Jimin met Taehyung as a child when the younger one moved to Busan with his grandmother, he met Namjoon in Seoul.

Jimin was a student at the National University of the Arts as a dancer, while Namjoon studied music. They had a competition going on where the producers, songwriters, and dancers had to work together. The people who majored in music had to make a song for the people who studied dance. The dancers had to make a choreography on it. And well, Namjoon and Jimin got paired up. There was chemistry between them right away, but unfortunately, they didn’t win. However, the good friendship remained even after they both left uni. Jimin ran out of money and unfortunately neither his parents nor the school supported him, so he had to look after work. Jimin was lucky to get a job as a dance teacher, even if he didn’t have a degree. Until then, Namjoon’s talent in the competition was noticed by an entertainment's head and he offered him a job as a producer with a pretty good salary. Of course, he accepted.

And now they were here, three of them, the model, the teacher, and the producer in a nightmare. And Jimin still couldn't fall asleep. He thought the reason was that he could be knocked out for days.

He didn't want to leave his two friends alone, but he began to feel uncomfortable with the tight position he was lying in, so he sat up and then stretched out his legs and stood up.

He hadn't heard anyone go in front of the door, while the twenty or thirty minutes he had spent between the two guys, so he thought they were indeed safe here. Or he was just too immersed in his thoughts. Although he doesn't think so, because when he was walking down the hall, he didn’t meet a single man, until the ballroom (or actually Jimin didn't know what it was). The security system may just be bad, but in that case, the boys will have more chances to get out.

One of the boys began to whimper. Jimin turned his head to the side and saw Taehyung open his eyes.

"Tae!" Jimin held his breath and ran to the bed, now squatting beside Taehyung. "How do you feel?" asked.

Taehyung just stared at Jimin, then looked around. “I’m fine, but this room could tolerate some more… other decorations,” the boy didn’t like the room's design. Well, Jimin didn't even plan to stay long anyway. "How did I get here?"

“How did we got here? There are two of us who don’t know the answer, but I have a feeling the third one won’t either,” Jimin nodded at Namjoon, who was still lying frozen.

“What the fuck, dude? Have we gotten into that porn? ” Taehyung suddenly sat on the bed, but immediately got to his head. He could still be dizzy.

"What por-"

Jimin couldn't finish his question because someone broke into the room. It was a woman, again, but not Sana now.

She didn't even speak, just went straight to Taehyung and did the same to him as Sana did when Jimin woke up. This woman was beautiful too, and Jimin was sure that if she was a star in Korea, everyone would love her beauty and she'd be successful.

"Where is Sana?" Jimin asked after a few minutes when the girl, still did not speak. When she straightened up, she was almost as tall as Jimin himself.

“Sana had things to do, now I came,” she said.

Jimin found her a little scary, though it is undeniable that she was beautiful.

“I may come next time, Jimin. Do you have a problem with it?” Jimin shook his head no. “Right,” she said, then packed her things and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Jimin shouted after her "Are there cameras?" She nodded and pointed to the wall. Jimin went closer, but he didn't see a camera lens anywhere. “Where-” The woman was gone.

Taehyung did not speak until there were just the two of them again.

"Then tell me what you know?" Jimin nodded. He recounted everything that had happened to him since he woke up, verbatim what Sana had said.

“I believe we’re in Atlantis,” Taehyung said, but Jimin shook his head. It all sounds more like a story in which a drug baron kidnapped three tourists and then sells them for a lot of money.

"We look very much like twinks and Namjoon is kinda hot too. I bet our prices would be high.”

Taehyung just stared at Jimin for a moment, then shrugged. "We're not going anywhere until Namjoon gets up anyway."

Jimin agreed. He lay down next to Taehyung and took a nap. They could do nothing but relax. They didn’t want to leave their oldest friend alone.

A few hours later, Taehyung woke up. He sat up on the bed and looked at the two boys. Namjoon was still in the same pose, Jimin was already lying more comfortably. Taehyung smiled at the sight and kissed Jimin's forehead before getting up, intending to find the toilet.  
He left the room and ran into a person.

"You?!" Taehyung frowned and stood in disbelief before hitting him in the jaw. He was surprised by his own action, but it felt good.

"Hey, do you great everyone like this?" Jungkook got to his jaw after feeling the pain and tried to move to see if Taehyung did big damage. He did not.

"You were the one following Jimin!"


	2. Are you okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And this is my bedroom area." The elevator stopped and as soon as the door opened Jimin's eyes clung to the red walls. He didn't know if his nightmare or his dirty fantasy had come true. As they walked further in, more parts were revealed. Throughout the floor, red, black, and silver dominated. Jimin rubbed his arm. He didn't know how to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I hope you're healthy and doing well :D

Jimin and Taehyung walked behind the guards. It would have been a mild phrase to say that Jimin was afraid. He was terrified. From what Taehyung had told him, he wasn't sure that they would continue to be treated as kindly as Sana had treated them. She popped in his mind again, Jimin began to miss her. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he met the woman twice, but he began to grow close to her.

"I think we should run now," Taehyung whispered. Jimin looked up at him, then looked behind their back. They were not followed up close, but he was sure they wouldn't get far if they tried to escape.

He shook his head. "I think we'd only make our situation worse."

The guards stopped walking and the boys almost ran into them.

Jimin peeked behind one of the man's shoulders and noticed they had reached the stairs.

"That's it?" Taehyung dared to ask. One of them nodded.

"This floor is our, from here others will carry you on." Replied the shorter in a hollow voice. Jimin shivered and looked at Taehyung, who only shrugged.

"Where are you taking us?" He tried again in the hope of more information.

The taller looked at the shorter and shook his head. Looks like they couldn't tell anything else.

"Doesn't matter if we get there anyway." Jimin sighed and took a step forward.

"Exactly, doesn't it matter if you'll get there?" The guard turned around. This was the first time they had seen his face. The boys had never seen anything similar to it. The man's skin was almost transparent, blueish as if he had died once or twice. Seaweed began to grow on his forehead and chin. His eyes were the clearest ice blue.

Jimin stepped back, like the guard's appearance scared him. And it did.

No one said a word until the shift arrived. The guards muttered something in a language Jimin didn't quite understand or recognize. The new men grabbed Jimin and Taehyung's arms and walked with them down the hall.

"Oh my God," The younger gaped. Jimin was no different. None of them have ever been to such a magnificent place. The blond was now sure this place was a palace. "Jimin, before we run away, we plunder this… building." Taehyung whispered and Jimin could only nod.

They walked down the hall and then up another staircase. The guards passed them on to others again. And that’s how it went for a while until they stopped in front of a huge door. It shone as if it was made of pearls. And maybe it was. The door opened in front of them and a huge office was revealed. A long table, like the ones seen in the movies, unfolded before them. In the end, only one man was sitting.

"You" Jimin stared angrily at the boy.

"Me" Jungkook chuckled, but when he noticed Jimin's expression, the smile faded from his face. "You don't feel it?"

"I only feel anger." Jimin cried out and walked toward him, but the guards stopped him before he could get close enough to do something he'd regret later.

Jungkook turned his head to the side and sighed. It all seemed set up as if they were in a bad but expensive movie. "I'm disappointed. I thought you were going to feel it too. So you're completely human? There's no mermen and mermaids among your ancestors?" Jungkook walked quite close to Jimin, who immediately burst out laughing.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jimin asked a simple question but didn't wait for an answer.

"I said they're not drug addicts. Are you a mermaid?" Taehyung was nowhere near as angry when he first met him at the palace.

Jungkook frowned and sat down. He signaled to the guards, who grabbed Taehyung's arm and led him out. The boy did not want to leave his friend, but he had no other choice. He could not get rid of the strong grip of the two men.

Jungkook gestured toward the chair. Jimin sat down.

"You do not know who I am?" Jungkook wrestled.

The blonde sighed once more and looked away from him. He wanted to say something ugly, but rather shut his mouth.

Jimin shook his head.

"I'm Jeon Jungkook. Poseidon's only son, making me the next ruler of the seas. And you're my mate." The boy stood up and walked in front of Jimin. "Aphrodite meant us one. As soon as I saw you, I knew you are me and I am you," Jungkook knelt before Jimin. "We were created for each other."

Jimin began to laugh. It was all so absurd that he couldn't help but cackle at the whole situation.

Poseidon and Aphrodite, huh?

"Please tell your dad I'm not into fish. Even if the two of us were created for each other, I might not feel anything. Not even a little attraction? Guess I'm not into kidnappers either," Jimin leaned away from Jungkook.

"You're a human. I'm not a fish. I'm a merman actually. And God. Not a fish." Jungkook seemed angry at the term Jimin used. "My mate needed to be beside me. Our official mating and your Coronation will be in eight weeks from now on."

"You followed me, you were stalking me, you called me dumb, you kidnapped me, you also kidnapped my friends, ruining their lives and now you're saying, no, forcing me to be your husband? Humans should really stop letting the trash into the ocean, all this plastic made you dumb." Jimin suddenly stood up and tried to walk out of the room, but Jungkook grabbed his ankle. Before the boy could fall, Jungkook sat him down on the chair.

"Listent." Jungkook growled. His eyes sparkled. Everything has happened to Jimin so quickly since he entered the office that he felt dizzy. "You're already here, you're not going anywhere for a while unless you want immediate death. I'm not going to force you to reign with me, but you have to be here. I've been waiting for five hundred years to meet you. Damn, you're not going anywhere." By the end, Jungkook was already screaming.

Jimin was very scared and began to tremble with fear.

Jungkook, as if he was surprised by his own anger, turned around and left the room.

The blonde sat on the sofa for a while until Sana came in, the other healer behind her. "Jimin, do you remember Tzuyu?" She squatted beside him and sent him a regretful smile. "We're good friends, right, Tzuyu-ah?" Sana looked up at the tall woman and she nodded.

"Come on, we'll take you back to your room." The two helped Jimin, and together, the three of them walked to the boy's room.

"It's too late, you should sleep." Sana patted the boy's butt.

"Aren't you hungry? You haven't even eaten all day," Tzuyu warned him. Jimin shook his head.

"I want to sleep and get up from this nightmare," Jimin spoke so soft that the women could hardly hear him. Tzuyu sighed. She didn't talk much, but she seemed like a good person. The sigh was not like a sigh when one thinks the other is pathetic. It was as if she wanted to help him, but she couldn't.

Sana and Tzuyu showed Jimin the bathroom where he could take a quick shower. The boy was still in shock at what he heard and his mood was ruined even more.

As Jungkook reacted, the guards and everyone around them, already found it almost impossible to get out. And Namjoon still hadn't woken up, which was starting to scare Jimin more and more. Of course, they said everyone bears the travel differently. They got down to the depths of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Sleep well, Jimin. I'll wake you up with breakfast tomorrow," Sana winked before leaving the boy's room. Jimin sat down on the edge of his bed. When he was so upset, he loved to take a walk. But there wasn't even a window on the floor where he was. In fact, wherever he went, he found no window. It was a cage.

\--

The next day, Sana indeed woke him up with a big tray of breakfast. The plate was full of seafood and algae. It looked strange. Hunger won, so Jimin devoured everything that was served.

\--

"The Great Lord wants to see you," Sana said after a few hours while Jimin was still sitting in his room. The boy shook his head. He was scared. And he was angry. He was scared and angry.

"Jimin, you better talk to him. I mean… if you have to stay here, it's advisable to have a good relationship with him. After all, your life depends on him." Sana shrugged.

"What kind of life? He took it, then threatened me if I wanted to escape, he would kill me." Jimin scoffed and rubbed his forehead.

"More precisely, you are going to die. Jungkook wouldn't kill you. I mean, the Great Lord. You're his mate, if he kills you, he'll weaken too. But well, Jungkook is not a human." Sana caressed Jimin on the shoulder and opened the door. "If you change your mind and decide you want to know more about your situation, the Great Lord will be where you met him yesterday." He smiled and then left the room.

Jimin stared after her for a while, then walked out, straight to Taehyung and Namjoon. He wanted to know how was their eldest friend doing.

On that two-minute journey, he thought of nothing, trying to rule out the anger and confusion he felt towards Jungkook.

He doesn’t want Namjoon to be badly affected by his negative energies. Even if he hadn't believed in such things before, he would now give truth to any superstition.

"Taehyung? How's Namjoon?" As Jimin entered the room, he saw the two men lying on the bed. The younger one pressed himself up to reassure the blonde with a smile.

"Stable. Tzuyu said he could wake up by next week. Super news, no?"

"That, great…" Jimin sat down at the end of the bed and tilted his head against the carved column.

"Are you curious about my opinion?" Taehyung nudged Jimin.

"About what?"

"With all that is now. With you, with him, with me. With Jungkook and Atlantis." Jimin nodded, but Taehyung was still waiting for minutes to answer, as if he had gathered his thoughts just there.

Jimin quietly studied the features and expressions he made as he thought.

"What if we'd have a much better life here?" Taehyung spoke. Jimin was confused, not knowing what to say.

"What would you do? Do you think they will treat us graciously after our abduction?" Jimin shook his head. He was skeptical.

"Think about it. I'm nobody at home. You and Namjoon are too. But here … You're very important here. And we're important to you. Damn, we're being held in a palace in Atlantis." He grabbed Jimin's arm and leaned close to him. "We could have a fantastic life.."

"It hasn't occurred to you yet that we haven't seen anything from Atlantis? That the only thing we can rely on are the words of our kidnappers and the faces of the guards? Just because there's so much splendor in this house, we can't be sure of anything."

"Well, let's look for evidence! If Jungkook is really a descendant of Poseidon, he may have supernatural abilities, right? Or ask Sana to show us to a window!" Taehyung stared at Jimin with big eyes.

The boy began to think. "I'll talk to Jungkook. Although I don't want to be alone with him. We didn't get along so well yesterday, and I'm afraid if I start provoking him again today he'll get worse than yesterday."

"I'll go with pleasure."

\--

Jimin and Taehyung entered the office after hearing Jungkook's soft "open." The man looked up from the table where strange papers lay, not traditional paper, not papyrus. From a distance, Jimin didn't really see what it was.

"It's good to see you again, Jimin. I hoped I didn't scare you much yesterday. I was worried I had crossed all boundaries, but if you're here today, I think I'm fine." Jungkook chuckled.

Jimin didn't find it funny at all.

"Even if I would be scared, I feel like we should talk. Especially because it was offered." Jimin stopped at the door and didn't dare go any further. Jungkook also noticed this and gestured toward the gold-colored couch, where he too had set off. Jimin chose the armchair, farther from the boy, yet, Taehyung sat down next to Jungkook.

Jimin didn't know if you should be afraid or admire his friend, but he was just annoyed that he didn't care so much that they were actually the victims here.

He couldn't let himself relax like Taehyung.

"Sure, talk. We have a lot to talk about. And to get to know each other. We're going to spend a lot of time together. If you want to, too, of course." Jungkook looked down at his interlocked fingers and then back at Jimin. Taehyung didn't bother him. "Ask, I'm not biting."

"I want an explanation. If you knew we were made for each other and our destiny was to be together, why didn't you, I don't know, told me little by little? If we really had to be together at all costs, maybe after a few kind words I might even have fallen into you." Jimin shook his head and blushed. That sounded much better in thought than uttered. But the thing he wanted out was in it.

"There are plenty of submarine empires besides Atlantis, but I'm the only ruler who hasn't found his mate yet. Things don't work the way they do for humans. I need you. And I'd love to spend months, even years with courtship. I just don't have time left. I needed my mate. And I was incredibly lucky to have you there on the beach." Jungkook drummed his index finger on the armrest while watching Jimin. "You're beautiful and smart, I know. That's why I'm sorry I didn't meet you before, or even in your previous life."

"Previous life?" Jimin interrupted him.

Jungkook nodded and stood up. He walked to his desk. "I'm almost six hundred years old. Fated couples, though, are born at the same time. Or at least their souls." Jungkook pulled out a paper from one of the drawers in the table. "Here's all the information about your past lives and bodies. Your appearance has always looked different, but the main characteristics have remained. In fact, you've only become more beautiful from life to life." Jungkook complimented him. Jimin knew he shouldn't blush, but he still felt his body heat up. Praises were his weaknesses.

"I won't need this anymore. I'm not interested in the past, I'm interested in the current you."

Jimin and Taehyung watched as the paper burned in Jungkook's hand, soot circling in the air. "Oh my-" Jimin's mouth was agape.

"Well, that was enough for me to believe the whole tale." Taehyung jumped up from the couch. "One more question. If all your mate's past lives were on that paper, why didn't you ever find them?"

"The information was obtained from Jimin. It's like the DNA test for mortals. With Jimin's samples, healers were able to trace back his previous lives." Jungkook sat back in his seat opposite Jimin.

Taehyung hummed, then watched his friend. "Should I stay, Chim?" The blonde looked up at him and then shook his head. In the beginning, he thought it would be better for him not to be alone, but after Jimin saw the paper just disappear, it all started to become so real. And if everything Jungkook said was true, it’s better to discuss things private, just the two of them.

As Taehyung left the room, Jimin looked up at Jungkook. "So… I can never go home?" He asked barely audibly, not wanting to anger the boy. Jungkook sighed and leaned forward.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll do whatever you want, but you have to stay by my side. You can dance, sing, paint, but you can only leave Atlantis or the palace with me." The man seemed to be really serious about apologizing. Jimin felt a little better. They were speaking calmly, but the situation was still not very sympathetic. "Maybe if you saw the city, you'd change your mind and want to stay." Jungkook jumped up and held out his hand for Jimin.

The blonde looked up at him, but in the end, did not accept the help. They walked side by side to the wall behind Jungkook's desk. "Wow, you were right, it's really magical." Jimin couldn't stop saying the mocking remark.

Jungkook giggled, then knocked on the wall twice. It began to disappear. After a few moments, the whole thing was transparent and Atlantis was revealed to Jimin.

It was indeed magical. Jimin did not see the end of the empire, though rocks did not block the view of his eyes. They must have been very high, perhaps on the top floor of the palace, as they towered over the other houses. The buildings seemed to be covered with metal, copper, and they stood on thick columns. Beneath them several smaller, different homes, or even shops.

The empire was made up of many rings, deep gaps, abyss, between two. Special shapes reigned everywhere; on the roofs, on the walls, on the columns, even on the stones where coral grew.

Nade the citizens were even more interesting. Mermaid and mermen. Everyone had fins and a vibrant hair color that brought even more light into the city. As Jimin studied them, their hair color most often matched the color of their fins. Jungkook had night black locks, Jimin was very curious about his.

In fact, Jimin became curious about everything.

What else can the man do? How do people live? Will he be able to get around the city one day? These questions all grew in him at once, but he was too timid to ask.

"Do you like it?" Jungkook spoke first when he saw that Jimin wouldn't say anything for a while at least.

"It's beautiful, really. And you rule it all?"

Jimin turned to Jungkook, though he still didn't look him in the eye. He still had plenty of doubts, in vain he had begun to feel better.

"It's been thirty years," Jungkook nodded so proud. And he could be proud of his empire. It was beautiful.

"I wasn't even born then." The blonde looked back at the city. It’s unbelievable that it was all underwater. The seas and oceans are at least as mysterious to humans as the universe. "If I stayed… then what would I do here?"

Jungkook scoffed. If he stayed? Jimin was trying to push his limits. "You would study first. A lot. Especially history, then biology. You're good at math? It doesn't matter. The years depend on how receptive you are. They'll teach you politics here. Then you'll end up ruling with me."

Jimin was amazed at the answer. Of course, it all sounded logical. He took a step back. "Well, can I do anything against it. No. So I have to accept my fate, do"t I? Maybe someday."

Jimin turned around and walked out of the office. He could feel Jungkook staring hole in his back, but he ignored it. He didn't want Jungkook to believe he accepted the situation just because he wasn't crying and shouting.

As beautiful as the empire was and Jungkook’s despair seemed true, he still took his life away from him and kidnapped his friends. If that stupid fish wants Jimin to stay and not try to escape every minute, he has to understand Jimin needs more time then Taehyung.

The boy returned to his room and turned toward the wall. Whether every wall also acts as a window or is it an ability only Jungkook could do. The blonde knocked on the wall the way Jungkook did.

Nothing. Of course, what did he expect?

The boy sighed and lay on the bed.

A few days later, he saw Jungkook again. Namjoon still hadn't woken up, which had already made the healers nervous, too.

"Let me show you the palace." Jungkook offered it. Jimin sat on his bed, playing with his fingers, while Jungkook leaned against the wall to study him.

"Sana said she would lead me around."

"Did she already?"

Jimin looked up and shook his head. Sana was busy. At first, Jimin didn't even think anything, but once, when Tzuyu checked on Namjoon, she spat out what was holding her back to visit them.

"She's organizing her wedding." Tzuyu measured Namjoon's blood pressure as the blonde asked her. "She's been together with a girl for a very long time, her name is Dahyun."

Jimin respected her private life and asked no more questions.

"Let's go." Jungkook nudged Jimin. The boy finally agreed.

They walked side by side down the hall, then reached an elevator. That is, many elevators. There were at least four next to each other. It was as if the hallway was constantly changing it's set. Or the floor was just huge and Jimin didn't see every part of it, yet

The two boarded the biggest. Jimin stood in one of the corners, Jungkook in the middle of the elevator.

The tour started in the basement. Jimin learned there were still about six floors under their feet, but those were equipped with weapons, gold, and food in case of an emergency. It wouldn't have been interesting for Jimin.

They walked through all the floors and Jimin dissolved more and more about Jungkook. He would have called him almost funny by now. But he had to agree he had charisma.

The castle had a separate floor for everything.

For the kitchen, the ballroom, the dining room. There were four floors for political things. The building was more than two hundred feet tall.

"And this is my bedroom area." The elevator stopped and as soon as the door opened Jimin's eyes clung to the red walls. He didn't know if his nightmare or his dirty fantasy had come true. As they walked further in, more parts were revealed. Throughout the floor, red, black, and silver dominated. Jimin rubbed his arm. He didn't know how to feel.

"Like it?" jungkook asked the question.

"It's just weird to see a different color than blue." The boy shrugged and sat down on the couch that seemed too comfortable. Well, it wasn't.

"I furnished it the way I wanted. It happened to become like this." Jungkook sat next to the blonde.

Where they stayed seemed more like a living room rather than a bedroom. Jungkook had a whole floor for himself, so it wasn't a suprise he also had more rooms.

"Not bad. It's just a little dark. Although I don't think you spend much time here during the day, so yeah." Jimin exhaled and looked at the hands resting in his lap.

"What did you do up? On the mainland." Jungkook wondered. Jimin glanced at him, then back at his fingers.

"I danced, I taught. Sometimes I went to clubs. I talked to my parents and my brother… I lived my life." Jimin shrugged. He missed the kids and everyone else too, of course.

"You could teach children here, too." Jungkook offered, but the younger shook his head.

"That wouldn't be the same, but thank you." Jimin looked at the ceiling as he tried to hold back his tears. Jungkook only felt worse.

The man wanted to apologize, but he knew he would have accomplished nothing with it. And Jimin wouldn't have felt better either.

\--

After that, Jimin did not see the other for another five days. Namjoon was still asleep, Sana was still nowhere. But at least he could walk in the palace with Taehyung.

When the younger man first saw the city, through a window, he was completely overwhelmed. The artist revived deep in his soul and he began to paint. Although both the dye and the base were completely different materials then what they would get at home, the result was the same. Taehyung was talented, no matter the circumstances.

Jimin was happy for his friend. He enjoyed being here. They missed Namjoon very much, but Tae spent most of the day next to him while Jimin was laying in his room.

They were free to move around the palace, which was huge, the boy began to feel the cons of confinement. He became more and more anxious and wanted to break out, feeling the wind and the fresh air on his skin. But he can never do that again. Because of Jungkook. Who he's supposed to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave comments and kudos.  
> Tell me what you liked and what should I improve on.  
> Thank you for reading it, see you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Did you finish? How did you like the chapter? Please, tell me in the comments on what should I improve!
> 
> Leave kudos if you liked it, that would make me really happy <3
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
